My drabbles
by Michellekstr
Summary: I decided to write a drabble, I am open to drabble prompts! Read & Review!


**So I have had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it. This is the thoughts that are going through Klaus's head after he attends Caroline's graduation, no Hayley, no baby. Please Read & Review! Also I would like some prompts if anyone has any ideas! **

Klaus was sitting in his study a pencil on his hand and a sketchbook on his lap, a glass of whiskey was sitting at the table next to him. He had returned to New Orleans a few hours ago after his short visit to Mystic Falls to attend Caroline's graduation, an event that she had personally invited him to, there are no words to describe how he felt when he got her letter in the mail. He of course knew that there was going to be a graduation ceremony at the end of the school year, he knew it was deal for her and he had planned to send her something a while ago even if he was far away, he did not think that his presence would be welcomed by the Mystic Falls gang now that they had finally managed to get rid of him; but when that invitation he knew he would do anything in his power to attend, not because he cared about some silly graduation but SHE wanted him there because out of all the people she could invite she thought of him, it warmed his heart to know that even though he was gone she still thought of him just like he thought of her every day.

In typical Mystic Falls fashion graduation was not uneventful, in the short plane ride from New Orleans to Mystic Falls he had turned off his phone, when he turned it back on he found tens of messages from Caroline informing him that the veil had been lowered and several people from the other side had come back to life including two hunters that belonged to the brotherhood of The Five and one of the had shot Damon with wooden bullets laced with werewolf venom, suffice it to say if Klaus didn't arrive in time the eldest Salvatore would die; it was funny that in one of the messages Caroline thought that he was not picking up his phone because he was trying to get over her, if only it would be that easy.

When Klaus arrived the students had lined up waiting for their names to be called so they can walk up on stage and receive their diploma, Klaus decided to not make his presence known just yet and sat in the back were he would not be seen. Klaus felt a sense of pride when he watched Caroline walk on that stage and received her diploma he knew it meant a lot to her and he was proud that she was achieving her goals.

After the ceremony was over he decided to go look for her, he spotted her behind the bleachers with Stefan and Elena. The doppelganger seem worried and was looking intensely at Stefan who was on the phone presumably with Damon, he then saw Caroline put her phone in her ear and was not surprised when he heard his own ringing, he decided not to answer it, and instead announce his presence. As he was approaching he saw the three vampires hold their heads in pain and a group of witches surrounded he recognised the witches as the same ones that Caroline had killed to save her friend Bonnie and as a result completed the third sacrifice of the expression triangle. Klaus quickly picked up a graduation cap he found on the ground and threw at the witch effectively decapitating her, the pain Stefan, Elena and Caroline felt stopped and with one threat from him the rest of the witches backed down, the way Caroline looked and smiled at him made cold dead heart beat faster, he returned her smile with one of his own. He did not have a chance to talk to her since Stefan interrupted them to inform him that Damon didn't have long, so Klaus had to leave to find the elder Salvatore who had apparently been taken back to the boarding house by Alaric. He would return though and he would talk to her.

When Klaus saw her next she was alone in the now empty football field, piling all the disregarded graduation caps and gowns onto a chair, he did not speak but she immediately sensed his presence and turned around. It was customary to give a gift to the student that had invited you, most often the gift would be cash but Klaus found that cheap, he thought about giving her the bracelet he had first given her on her birthday and she threw at him at the ball that day, he even considered giving a ticket to New Orleans but if there is one thing Klaus knew about Caroline Forbes is that expensive gifts did not matter to her, she could not be bought. So he gave her the one thing that he knew would make her happy he allowed Tyler to return to Mystic Falls, to be free. He also made her a promise that even though Tyler is her first love, he would be her last however long it took.

Soon after that Klaus left and returned to New Orleans. As much as he wanted to bring her with him he knew she wasn't ready, sometimes Klaus would forget that Caroline was only 18 years old she had a lot of growing up to do, and she needed to do that on her own. So that is why he left, for the first time he decided to be selfless and let her go, let her achieve her goals and make her dreams come true and when the time was right he would find her and make good on his promise.

So here he was now sitting in his study alone and sketching, sketching her and the way she looked at him after he killed that witch to save her, she had looked at him as if he was her hero, no one had ever looked at him liked that and it felt it good. Damon once told him that if he was going to be bad he should be bad with purpose, perhaps he didn't need a reason to bad but a reason to be good. Klaus finished the sketch and put the sketchbook down he got up and made his way to his bedroom while making a promise to himself that tomorrow will be the beginning of a new era Niklaus Mikaelson.


End file.
